Rin Matsuoka
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #f4ab8a |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} (Child) |anime = Episode 1 |novel = Chapter 1 |image gallery = no}} Rin Matsuoka (松岡 凛 Matsuoka Rin) is one of the main characters of the anime series Free! and the light novel High☆Speed!. He was the freestyle and butterfly swimmer on Samezuka Academy's swim team. After Seijuro Mikoshiba graduated from Samezuka Academy, Rin became the new captain. Rin is currently training with a professional coach in Sydney, Australia. Appearance Rin is a muscular young man with semi-long, maroon colored hair. He has red eyes and shark-like teeth. His fall and winter school uniform consists of white trousers, a black t-shirt, a buttoned up white jacket and black shoes. During the spring and summer, his uniform consists of white trousers, a black polo with a pink collar, and black shoes. When swimming in competition, he wears black, long-legged swimskins with a red pattern. His school bag is a red messenger bag with the word "shark" printed on the outside. He is often seen wearing a baseball cap. Personality When he was young, Rin displayed great passion and competitiveness for swimming, as well as teamwork.Episode 1 As years passed, his ideals about swimming drastically changed and he didn't care much about the relay trophy he won during elementary school and becoming obsessed with competing and winning against Haruka.Episode 2 As a student at Samezuka Academy, he observed the Iwatobi High School Swim Club practicing and having fun together and was notably morose when he saw how happy they were together while he stood alone.Episode 3Episode 5Episode 6 His isolation was due to a self-imposed goal of meeting his deceased father's own dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer.Episode 7 At times, Rin displayed a softer side, showing concern for his friends' well-being and acting as a mentor towards his younger sister Gou and teammate Nitori. Following graduation and beginning his training with Mikhail Makarovich in Austalia, Rin seems to be more relaxed and playful, bringing his friends Australian souvenirs and sharing jokes with Sosuke.Dive to the Future Episode 10 (35) History Childhood= Rin's father was a fisherman by trade. He died when Rin was very young during a storm that claimed his life and that of his crew only three kilometers from shore. Rin stated that he has very few memories of his father and cannot even recall what his father looked like, as he would be gone for days while at sea. Rin wanted to become an Olympic swimmer because he believed that by following this path, he will be able to remember his father's face. He also puts his swimming goggles in the same way his father used to do, by pulling the strap back and letting it snap onto the back of his swim cap.Episode 12Rin joined the Iwatobi Swimming Club in elementary school because that was his father's old swim club, where his father and his teammates won a relay. Rin wanted to make a team and win a relay to emulate his father as he started down the path to becoming an Olympic swimmer. |-| Elementary= In elementary school, Rin was in the same community swimming team with Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa, and was instrumental in motivating the group to swim a relay. After they won the tournament, he left Japan to attend a school in Australia known for their strong swimming team.Episode 11 |-| Junior High= Rin enjoyed swimming, but found it to be a big adjustment attending school and living in Australia. His homestay parents, Russell and Lori, are kind people who care for him and help him, even buying him a dog they name Winnie to ease his loneliness. |-| High School= See |-| University= Rin graduated high school and returned to Australia and began training with Mikhail Makarovich, a former professional swimmer and current professional swimming coach. He met and got to know Natsuya Kirishima, who informed him that he should watch out not only for Haruka, but his own younger brother Ikuya Kirishima as a rival for swimming glory. Rin returned to Japan to participate in the All-Japan Invitational, a competition that determines who will move on to compete on the global level. Rin qualified by winning the 100m butterfly event. Story Skill Current stats: |stamina = 4 |body = 5 |mental strength = 3 |water repellency = 5 |logic = 4 |1 = Leadership |2 = 3 |image = File:RIN STATS.png}} Expected stats: |stamina = 5 |body = 5 |mental strength = 5 |water repellency = 5 |logic = 5 |1 = Leadership |2 = 5 |image = File:RIN STATS.png}} Relationships Music Creation and Conception Trivia *Like all swimmers associated with the Iwatobi High School Swimming Club, Rin has a female name. *Rin cannot sleep without his pillow.Episode 5 Preview *Haruka stated that Rin accidentally called his coach "mom" during elementary school.Episode 7 Preview *Gou has admitted that Rin shaves his body hair to reduce water resistance.Iwatobi High School Swimming Club's Diary 1: Track 1 *Rin's best subjects are English and Math, while he's bad at Literature and Old Japanese. *Rin's favorite food is meat; his least favorite is sweet food.Free!DF DVD Vol5 Profile Card *Rin likes sports that he's good at doing. *Rin's best stroke is the butterfly, but his obsession with beating Haruka, who only swims freestyle, leads him to focus on that stroke and whatever distance Haruka is swimming in competition only. *In the same series, Akeno Watanabe (Rin's child voice actor) also voices his sister Gou Matsuoka. *Rin inherited his shark-like teeth from his father. *When younger, Rin would introduce himself to a group by pointing out his girly name, but saying he's a boy. *Rin loves survival games. *He has a pet cat named Steve. *When they were kids, Rin slept together with Haru in his bed for a sleepover because he forgot his special pillow. (Duet/Drama CD) *When Haruka is looking for a Tokyo apartment, Rin says, "Tell Haru it won’t matter when you are asleep." *Adult Rin has more of a sense of humor than little Rin, but is still as sensitive as he was as a child and is likely to cry at movies or loses a race. *Rin likes both cats and dogs though cats never seem to like him. *He owns a diary. *His motif animal is a shark. References }} Navigation |color2=#f4ab8a}} de:Rin Matsuoka pl:Rin Matsuoka Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Samezuka Academy Category:Male Category:Rin Matsuoka Category:Sano Elementary School Category:Australian Swimming Club